1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to shower heads, and more particularly, to a shower head valve that automatically reduces the flow of water when the water temperature flowing therethrough exceeds a certain predetermined temperature range.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The prior art abounds with devices that attempt to protect individuals from being scalded when taking a shower both at home and at motels, hotels, etc. Turning the shower "ON" with the hot water valve in the open position may cause a person using the shower to be scalded before the water can be turned "OFF" or cold water added. The present invention automatically prevents this from happening and also conserves energy. The instant invention prevents a young child, for example, from inadvertently turning "ON" the shower at full hot and being injured thereby. This is prevented, since the shower head valve assembly will automatically close down the water flow within in a certain temperature range until the safe temperature is reached for full water flow.
Another feature of the present invention is that when a sudden drop in the cold water pressure occurs, resulting in a reduction of cold water volume, the ratio of cold water to hot water changes and the water temperature becomes extremely hot very quickly. The present invention overcomes this problem by reducing the water flow so that the user may take steps to preventing himself from being scalded. If the cold water thereafter returns to normal the valve assembly will gradually open and let the water flow return to its previously selected setting.
One device that attempts to overcome this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,227 issued to McGinnis on Nov. 29, 1994. However, the device disclosed therein provides an auxiliary path for the water flow, should it become excessively hot, which could still harm the user thereof.
The patent to Kolt issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,455 on Sep. 6, 1983 appeared to solve the problem but was subject to water temperature variations with changes in water pressure beyond a narrow range.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic temperature controlled shower head assembly that limits the temperature of the water flowing therethrough.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic temperature controlled shower head assembly that opens and closes without the use of any electrical energy.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an automatic temperature controlled shower head assembly that is safe for children to use.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and which is shown by way of illustration with specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural changes may be made without departing from the spirit and scope of the instant invention.